The Bond Between Us
by OtakuFanFics
Summary: A Story about Haruyuki and Kuroyukihime as their love relationship nutures all the way up to their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**I told you so ;D!This is a whole new Accel World fan fiction based on 1 coupling...Haruyuki333 Kuroyukihime :D.  
>Hope you guys like it (WARNING:Some crossover elements based on rumours of Asuna and Kirito being the parents of kuroyukihime.)<strong>

**Your Fanfic writer,NarutoFanFictions.**

**Chapter 1:The Confession**

It was a rainy day over Tokyo as Arita Haruyuki walked home by himself.

"It feels so gloomy now."The gamer muttered to himself as he walked to his house.

"To add to it Kuroyukihime-senpai has been avoiding me all day."The gamer continued as he walked to his house.

he went in the luxurious apartment building and going to the futuristic looking elevator that he had he waited for the elevator to reach its destination haruyuki thought of kuroyukihime and daydreamed about her punished himself for thinking like that though now that he was skinnier and taller than when they first met maybe they could work out.

He used his neuro-linker to open the door and as he got in he didn't regret what he saw.

"Hello Arita-kun."Kuruyukihime greeted in a seductive voice.

"S-S-Senpei what a-are you doing i-in your u-u-underwear."Haruyuki stuttered.

"You like what you see? I thought I'd confess in this kind of clothing."The brunette continued.

"Y-Y-Your lingerie is nice,but what are you confessing?"Haruyuki stuttered still shocked at the sight he saw?

"My love for you..."The brunnete answered as she went to him and put him in her spell of love.

"S-So you wanna go out?"Haruyuki asked.

"Oh your so dense I could have died."She answered.

Then what happened to be a kiss turned into an intense make-out scene the two students were clashing their tongues for supremacy Kuruyukihime winning the continued as they fell on the floor and they immediately broke off to breath but couldn't continue.

"I need to cook dinner for you."The brunette blushed as she went to the kitchen.

Haruyuki immediately went to his room just to see boxes piled up all high and mighty.

"WHAT IS THIS!"He screamed.

"Oh didn't I tell you I lost my apartment so I could only sleep here with you on your bed."She answered back with a hint of naughtiness.

The gamer blushed at the thought of seeing her senpai in her underwear sleeping and sharing an apartment with him.

"You better not be thinking dirty Haruyuki-kun."The brunette remarked.

He went up to her just to touch her soft silky skin as he thought of how lucky he was to have her.

"Stop it your tickling me."She giggled as she continued to cook.

"I just can't help it I wanna eat you up right now."He answered with naughtiness.

"You better not be thinking of that now maybe I'll save it for dessert."She continued as she served dinner to her love.

As they sat down Kuroyukihime asked,"Hey since we acted like a couple before we started do you think its apporopriate?"

"What's appropriate"He replied.

"To take a bath together."She replied with excessive naughtiness.

Immediately Haruyuki blushed at the thought and fell out of his chair.

"OW!"He shouted out.

"Your so clumsy and sloppy you finish your food to fast."She said with a hint of disappointment.

"I'm sorry I guess I should have more manners since I have a rich girl as my girlfriend."He replied.

"You went to far!"She shouted walking to the bathroom.

"Your too naughty too you know!"He shouted back.

The noise of running water could be heard as the senpai walked to her love and said,"Well you'll always be my pig."

"You'll always be my butterfly."He complimented back.

They went to the bathroom and they took of their clothes Kuroyukihime taking off her underwear.

"D-Don't stare."She stuttered.

Haruyuki removed her hands covering her chest as he said,"Even though there flat they are beautiful."

After slapping him for the "Flat" remark they went into the tub the beautiful brunette going on top of Haruyuki.

"Please don't go on top of me your flat is hitting me."the gamer complained.

"Can you stop complaining about my chest I'm sorry my parents gave me this."She replied.

"It's not that its flat I'm just lucky I get to have a hot woman like you and not have someone like the red king spoil it for me."Haruyuki continued.

"Then you should be more thankful."Kuroyukihime replied squeezing her chest against him making the gamer blush.

"Stop it."Haruyuki whispered as he dozed off in the senpai's love spell.

10 minutes later...

"Wake up love it's time to go to bed."Kuroyukihime said as her love woke up all dressed on the couch.

"What happened?"He asked.

"You dozed off because of my chest and I had to dress you your such a pervert!"She remarked.

"They felt good though."He replied

She immediately slapped him hard and pulled him by the ear to the bed.

"Ow that hurt,but i have been cured by that lingerie of yours."He said.

"If you want I'll buy something better tomorrow."She teased the boy blushed more as she got on top of him squeezing her chest harder.

They dozed off in the beautiful night sky the couple looking as happy as ever knowing that they had finally gotten together.

The next day...

"Good morning senpai."Haruyuki greeted as the beautiful woman standing before him cooked

The woman turned to face him and immediately Haruyuki had a nosebleed.

"Why are you naked under an apron?"The Gamer asked trying to control his nosebleed

"I thought it would be good training to seduce you for our first time."She replied showing off a little more.

"Don't show too much until our first time I didn't see anything when we took a bath together."He replied.

"Now we gotta eat and get to school okay don't try to be naughty in front of Taku and Chiyu okay?"He continued

"Okay."She replied looking seductively.

They ate quietly and headed out for school as they arrived Haruyuki's girlfriend asked,"Would you carry me to school the rest of the way?"

The question stunned him as he obeyed his senpai and carried her to her class passing Taku and Chiyu on the way there.

"Thank you."She said giving him a 30-second hot make out session.

"Your welcome."He blushed as he headed to class.

**To be Continued...**

**How did you guys like it?REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**Hope you like it,NarutoFanFictions**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey Guys Im back sorry for the long wait for this new chapter I was trying to get the idea right and im gonna try to make it as detailed as possible for all you folks who want an extra detailed love story ; you enjoy and read my other fanfics,NarutoFanFictions.**

Chapter 2:You know you want it.

Haruyuki sat down staring into space as his teacher kept blabbing about the Internet and its was thinking about all the dirty things he could do to his girlfriend.

"Oh that would be so hot..."Haruyuki muttered to the disgust of the girl in front of him his long friend chiyu.

"So I heard your dating miss sexy pants now."Chiyu whispered annoyed.

"H-How did you know that"The gamer replied embarrassingly.

"The whole school was just emailed about it and there were pictures and videos of the kissing scene you made before school that is creating a whole bunch of chatter on the school chat"Chiyu replied.

Immediately the gamer went to the school chat and to his embarrassment there the whole school was congratulating him on his success in taming the sexy beast known as Kuroyukihime.

Haruyuki panicked as he thought of the bullying he would get again after succeeding in getting the girl that every boy in the school wanted to do their first times with.

The thought continued on until lunch when he met Kuroyukihime at the lounge with nobody coming up to him to bully or congratulate him.

The thought came to bite him back when "miss sexy pants" as Chiyu described her went up to him and made out with him infront of the whole school which everyone in the whole school replied with "aww"  
>or "they make such a cute couple" or the most embarrassing one "Invite me to the wedding!"<p>

* * *

><p>After school as the couple walked home Haruyuki asked,"Are you trying to get me killed,babe or are you just trying to keep people off me?"<p>

The brunette replied,"There are lots of people who want to make love to you and I want to make sure no one takes you."

"No they don't want a fatty like me they want a hot ass girl like you!"He shouted.

She replied,"No it isn't that there are rumours going around that you have muscles and all the girls were blushing and giggling to that!"She cried.

"No it isn't that!"He shouted back,"It's the fact that there are guys licking a picture of you during class!"

"Oh you think that's it?"She cried back,"A girl tried to get me in trouble for dating you in just this one day!"

"So if you think you should be protecting me well that's fucking wrong!"She cried as she ran.

"Oh god I really did screw myself this time."He whispered to himself.

He walked home thinking of how to say sorry to his one and hated himself for being super protective when he was the one the needed he got in his house he noticed how his dinner was made with a note and he could hear the sobs which made him feel excessive amounts of guilt.

Then what he saw blinded him in perverted notions

**Sorry its so short I'll upload a longer one soon _**


End file.
